trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GnosticDirge
Enter Name Your name is Threne Venins. You lived in the FOREST for many sweeps before being picked up by the Alternian Military. Before that, you ran a VIOLENT STREET GANG. You fought other gangs with BOTTLES and CHAINS. You weren't a bad leader, but most of the people following you around were in it more for the violence and destruction than any REBELLIOUS STATEMENT you thought you were making. Which was basically "Imperial Shit is Shit." Not very philosophical. You've always been pretty VIOLENT despite your dislike for Alternia's government. Something in your heart always wants to fight. Eventually, you were rounded up and taken aside by a very nice army recruiter who told you they thought the CULLING that occurred from time to time in these fights was actually not a bad thing. They appreciated you weeding out the weak. Also, they liked the cut of your jib, leadership wise. When you were ready, you'd make an excellent officer. This ripped the wind right out of your sails. You went off into the woods. You had to THINK. Some of your gang followed you, thinking you would come around, but you didn't. It was around this time that you started having NIGHTMARES because the SOPOR SLIME in the location wasn't doing its job. Eventually everyone else left when they figured out you weren't coming out of it. Everyone but CHYARA, your Matesprit at the time. Eventually you became DISTANT due to the constant LACK OF SLEEP and eventual DRINKING. Then came the day when she decided she wanted to bring you together through a ritual. You'd SCAR each other's faces so you wouldn't be separated. She decided not to actually discuss this with you, so you woke up to her cutting your face, which is why you have the scars under his eyes. She kind of became your kismesis after that, and she went back to the city. Later, you heard she reformed the old gang. They weren't nearly as good without you leading them around, and eventually they got stomped on hard. Everyone ended up dead. Someone who didn't like you very much was nice enough to send you pictures. You lived ALONE since then, with your bad dreams and drink. Eventually, you were old enough for the service, and they came along and scooped you up. You believe all trolls are FREAKISH in some way. You don't believe in normal. You were of two minds about your destiny in space. Images of COMBAT and WARFARE get your blood pumping, but the POET in you thinks that if all the race is good for is conquest and warfare then you're missing out on GREATER THINGS. You're not sure what those things are. Your POETRY always strives for beauty, but you really don't understand what it is. You believe in MAGIC, because you see the order in the world and the stasis of it despite the universe's constant trend towards ENTROPY. You believe that if it weren't for the Trolls believing in their reality, it would cease to exist. The paradox is not lost on you. you enjoy STARGAZING and attempting to get something MAGIC to happen. You practice all sorts of spells and rituals, but nothing ever happens. You chalk this up to NOT BEING VERY GOOD AT IT. You're also a great MECHANIC when it comes to motorcycles, and you're PRETTY DAMN GOOD with all the other vehicles you get your hands on. It's what you do instead of robots. You are a loyal friend, but you know that all trolls under the Empire were bred for war. You're not a loner, and you're always watching other trolls to see if maybe you recognize something of yourself in them. You believe that all Red romance becomes Black in time. Your trolltag is gnosticDirge and you type w17h a focus on 7h3 numb3rs 7ha7 pr3occupy your mind. Allocate Strife Specibus only 1f you mak3 m3. don'7 mak3 m3. you won'7 b3 happy. You use the CHAIN mostly, which is finished off on each end with SHARP HOOKS. The BOTTLES don't come up often, but you use your FISTS and FEET as much as any weapon. You've got an AXE card, but you prefer the barbed hooks and chains. Examine Fetch Modus 7h1s spr3ad do3sn'7 look so ho7. Your Modus is the TERRIBLY MYSTERIOUS Tarot Modus. It is also A LITTLE UNPREDICTABLE since you have to remember which item is symbolized by what. Sometimes, though, you can do a spread and get what you need. Or what you were fated to get. Examine Abilities Psychic wha7. 7h1s s3c71on shouldn'7 3v3n 3x1s7. 1 don'7 hav3 any. Threne has NO IDEA that he actually has a power. It's SUBTLE, and very SPECIFIC, and he just thinks it's that LEADERSHIP ability the military saw in him. He can INFLUENCE others, but not MANIPULATE. Like hypnosis, he can't make anyone do anything they wouldn't be LIKELY TO DO. He must be LOOKING AT THEM, it is VOICE ONLY, and he has to MEAN IT AS A COMMAND. It's not a battle of wills so much as a push. Either they're pushed or they're not. Physical wha7? You are TOUGH. You can TAKE A BEATING and GET BACK UP. You're built for ENDURANCE. You're still pretty strong. You'd have to be to handle the HEAVY CHAINS. Mechanic 7w1n c3ram1c ro7or dr1v3s on 3ach wh33l? You can make sure your hunk of crap keeps running. Alternately you could make it not be a hunk of crap. You are an enormous fan of MOTORCYCLES and if it's on two wheels, you're practically a savant with it. Gallery of DOOM! RANCOR! Images! whiskeytwitch.gif|It's way too early for that. Threne-Room.gif|EVERYTHING'S FINE, GUYS, IGNORE THAT THING SWAYING OVER THERE! whosthis.gif|Alas, poor whoever... LOSAA.gif|Welcome to Party Town! Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Team Rancor Category:Tyler Foundling